Fly!
by Misaki Sakura Tsukino
Summary: ¿Cómo sería volar sobre las nubes y conocer ese paraíso que hay detrás del Sol y de la Luna? ¿Qué puedes pensar después de sentir esa sensación maravillosa del viento chocando contra tu rostro? A mí me lo ha mostrado él con su sonrisa y después de eso, soñar es algo que no se puede comparar.


CardCaptor Sakura no me pertenece, pertenece a las maravillosas CLAMP igual que Mokona. ^^

Recomiendo tener de fondo la banda sonora del anime de Tsubasa Chronicles, que es la que yo tenía de fondo para escribir este relato, en especial una que voy a dejar entre paréntesis para que la escuches justo en ese momento, así como otras canciones como el opening del anime Romeo x Juliet o alguna canción de la propia banda sonora de CardCaptor Sakura, como it`s my life. Espero que te guste y nos leemos abajo :D.

 **Fly!**

Esa noche, me fui a dormir temprano, serían las 22:55 y había tomado una cena ligera, una ensalada y un poco de pollo. Debía descansar bien ya que a la mañana siguiente tenía clases importantes y no podía arriesgarme a llegar tarde por quedarme dormida.

Fue una noche apacible. Dormí profundamente hasta las 7:45, cuando el despertador me sacó de mi tranquilo sueño. Mis ojos se abrieron para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Estaba fresca como una lechuga gracias a mi acertada decisión de dormirme temprano.

Salí del acogedor calor de las sábanas para encontrarme con los fulgentes rayos de sol que entraban por mi ventana al abrir las tupidas cortinas moradas, iba a ser un día precioso.

Dispuesta a disfrutar del gran día que se me presentaba, entré al baño para darme una revitalizante ducha matutina. Al salir de ella, me dirigí hacia mi armario para coger lo primero que encontré. No hacia mucho frío, por lo que opté por una blusa verde agua, unas converse del mismo color y mis vaqueros negros, combinados con la chaqueta de cuero negra que me pondría al salir de casa, un leve toque de maquillaje y lista.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, donde se respiraba un delicioso olor a tostadas y café que ya inundaba la estancia.

—Buenos días —dije alegremente mientras me sentaba en mi sitio y mi madre ponía dos tostadas y una taza de café con leche frente a mi.

—Buenos días Sakura, veo que estás de muy buen humor esta mañana.

—He dormido muy bien. Supongo que se tratará de eso —respondí sonriente mientras me untaba mantequilla en la tostada y le daba un mordisco.

—Claro Mamá, ¿no ves que los monstruos necesitan invernar para estar de buen humor? Con razón esos ronquidos tan fuertes —dijo mi _querido_ hermano intentando fastidiar el buen humor que tenía. Pero ni siquiera él tendrá el poder de hacerme enfadar hoy.

—Claro Tōya, lo que tu digas…

—Tōya deja de molestar a tu hermana, para un día que se levanta de buen humor no la fastidies —dijo mi padre al entrar a la cocina mientras se terminaba de anudar la corbata.

—Déjalo Papá, ¿no ves que no tiene vida y tiene que meterse con la de los demás para que su existencia tenga algo de sentido? —dije mordazmente mientras terminaba de beberme el café y tomarme el último trozo de tostada que me quedaba —me voy —le di un beso a mis padres y a mi hermano un buen zape en la cocorota para después salir con la mochila a cuestas hacia la parada de autobús.

Tenía que coger la linea 3 directa a la universidad, pero para ello debía andar un poco hasta llegar a la parada, por lo que decidí ponerme los cascos y darle _play_ a la música. ¡Oh sí! Si ya estaba de buen humor esa mañana la canción que se puso aleatoriamente en mi iPhone en ese momento fue lo que hizo que me dieran ganas de saltar. Los primeros acordes de _Jasmin_ de Yui Makino llegaran a mis oídos, haciendo que mi sonrisa se ampliase y empezara hacer " _playback_ _"_ imaginándome a mi misma dentro de un videoclip mientras me dirigía al parque.

 _Jibun ga kuyashikute kuchibiru kamu toki wa_ _  
_ _Mune de tsubuyaite miru yo kimi no sono namae_

 _Hito ni mirarenu you hoho wo nuguu toki wa_ _  
_ _Sotto omoi ukaberu yo kimi no sono egao_

 _Kokoro kara itoshii hito yo_

Me adentré en ese precioso parque para recortar camino y poder admirar la primavera, que empezaba a despertar en todo su esplendor, árboles y flores me daban la bienvenida a su enigmática guarida de ensueño. _  
_

_Doko e tsudzuku natsu no hotori_ _  
_ _Mayoi nagara tooi basho e_ _  
_ _Keredo watashi kowaku wa nai_ _  
_ _Kimi ni okuru kono hanakotoba_

 _Awai awai jasumin ni wa_ _  
_ _Tsuyoi tsuyoi omoi ga aru_ _  
_ _Donna toki mo kao wo agete_ _  
_ _"zutto watashi wa tsuite yuku wa"_

El parque estaba desierto y no pude evitar ponerme a cantar, mientras atravesaba el camino rodeado por cerezos en flor y algunos jazmines chinos adornando los matorrales que los custodiaban.

 _Rin to shite itakute fui ni kuzureta toki_ _  
_ _Sonna watashi wo kimi dake mitomete kureta ne_

 _Kokoro kara yasashii hito yo_

Era una sensación tan apacible y mágica que sentía que en ese momento echaría a volar como los pájaros que cantaban a mi alrededor. _  
_

_Kyou wa itsuka kaze ni chitte_ _  
_ _Kioku no michi usurete yuku_ _  
_ _Keredo watashi sabishiku nai_ _  
_ _Sore wa tashika na akashi dakara_ _  
_

Hice una parada dramática mientras unos pocos pétalos de sakura caían sobre mí y acariciaban mi rostro con su dulce aroma a primavera.

 _Hashirisugiteku ame_ _  
_ _Nioi tatsu kagerou_ _  
_ _Nante nante takai sora_

Me acerqué a uno de los jazmines y aspiré para impregnarme de su esencia, era fresca y delirante, como la mañana misma, y una leve capa de rocío surcaba sus hojas, dándole ese brillo especial que hipnotiza los sentidos.

 _Doko e tsudzuku natsu no hotori_ _  
_ _Mayoi nagara tooi basho e_ _  
_ _Keredo watashi kowaku wa nai_ _  
_ _Kimi ni okuru kono hanakotoba_

Justo después de despedirme de ellos me dispuse a caminar y seguí cantando mi canción. _  
_

 _Shiroi shiroi jasumin ni wa_ _  
_ _Fukai fukai omoi ga aru_ _  
_ _Donna toki mo donna toki mo_ _  
_ _"zutto watashi wa tsuite yuku wa_ _"_

Al salir del precioso parque y finalizar mi canción favorita, divisé a lo lejos la parada de bus que me llevaría a mi destino. Continué caminando mientras seguía el compás de la música con mis pasos. Al llegar a la parada, vi que al autobús le faltaban al menos 7 minutos para llegar, por lo que me senté a esperar mientras ojeaba los mensajes nuevos o escribía yo otros tantos. Las canciones seguían pasando mientras yo esperaba paciente a la llegada del gigante con ruedas.

Por fin lo vi aparecer por la lejanía, y decidí levantarme para acercarme al sitio donde presupondría que se pararía, y no tener que correr después para alcanzarlo.

Cuando estaba a tres personas de que fuera mi turno de tickar la tarjeta de pago, sentí que alguien tiraba de mi brazo llamando mi atención. Me quité uno de los auriculares para poder escucharlo mejor y me giré a mirar a la persona que me hablaba.

—Disculpa, llevaba puesta la música y no te escuché, ¿qué me decías?

Al girarme a mirarlo me encontré con algo que no me esperaba. Era un chico de más o menos mi edad, alto, de una complexión delgada pero que denotaba fuerza y músculos bien trabajados en sus brazos y su pecho, una sonrisa cálida y unos ojos marrones que me miraban confundidos y algo dudosos.

—Disculpa que te moleste —dijo rascándose un poco la nuca con nerviosismo —sólo quería saber si este autobús para en la facultad de ciencias… Soy nuevo en la ciudad y todavía no sé muy bien como van las lineas de autobuses.

Yo me quedé atontada mirando sus ojos, eran claros y con el sol que se reflejaba en ellos casi podría afirmar que podían compararse al ámbar.

Ya me tocaba tickar en la máquina del vehículo, y al ver que yo no hacía nada el chófer carraspeo haciéndome reaccionar y rápidamente me giré y puse mi tarjeta sobre el aparato, el cuál se puso a pitar como un condenado y la luz se tornó roja mientras yo me giraba de nuevo a buscar dinero para poder recargarlo, aprovechando para responderle al pobre chico.

—Discúlpame —dije con una sonrisa mientras buscaba mi cartera —sí, este autobús pasa por casi todas las facultades, puedes cogerlo sin problemas.

—Gracias —respondió él regalándome una sincera sonrisa que casi consigue que me derrita mientras subía al bus y yo, _por fin_ _ **,**_ encontraba mi cartera y podía pagarle al dichoso chófer que me seguía mirando con cara de pocos amigos mientras arrancaba para poder avanzar de una vez, dejando a unos cuantos retrasados en la puerta, sin tener misericordia alguna para no seguir y dejarlos pasar, hay que ver que mala leche tenía ese hombre…

—No hay de que, puedes pagar tú mientras, lo mío es más tedioso.

—Como quieras —dijo mientras pasaba su tarjeta por la maquinita del infierno mientras a mi me recargaban la mía.

Una vez me libré de la mirada de odio del conductor, rastreé el lugar en busca de algún asiento libre para poder sentarme. No había ninguno a la vista así que avancé por el largo pasillo hasta que mis ojos chispearon de alegría al descubrir que no tendría que estar de pie todo el largo camino hasta mi facultad.

Me coloqué en el lado de la ventanilla, puesto que el de fuera estaba ocupado ya, cosa que nunca entenderé, ¿por qué la gente se sentaba en el lado de fuera si eso sólo hace que la persona que se quiera sentar tenga que esquivarlo haciendo malabares y contorsiones para poder pasar al otro lado? Por suerte esta persona me dejó pasar sin problemas apartando sus piernas para que yo me sentara. Una vez acomodada después de agradecerle, puse mi mochila entre las piernas y justo antes de volver a colocarme el auricular para aislarme en mi mundo, escucho un leve _"_ _de nada_ _"_ que hace que me gire a ver al dueño de esa voz, y me sonrojé al darme cuenta de quien era.

Le sonreí y rápidamente desvié la mirada hasta posarla en los coches que pasaban a nuestro lado. Había un coche rosa que consiguió desviar mi atención de ese par de ojos ámbar que me miraban con tanta intensidad, podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi nuca como si lo estuviese mirando de frente.

El trayecto pasó tranquilo, yo seguía con los cascos puestos y él hizo lo propio con los suyos, por suerte o por desgracia —más desgracia que suerte para mí— no hablamos en lo que llevábamos de camino, ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso decisivo para hablarle al otro, por lo menos yo no me atrevía, tal vez él simplemente no se interesaba en hablarme. Es absurdo, ¿qué va a querer hablar él con una desconocida que parecía subnormal?

Me giré a verlo disimuladamente, agradecí que tuviese los ojos cerrados en ese momento, se ve que estaba muy concentrado en la música que escuchaba. Me quedé observando sus afilados rasgos, su nariz perfecta, sus ojos cerrados y enmarcados por esas tupidas pestañas negras que marcaban sus párpados, su pelo revuelto del color del chocolate, que brillaba con el sol en distintas tonalidades del marrón y el ocre conjuntado con unos anchos hombros que sujetarían de maravilla mis brazos al besar esos finos labios y abrazarme a ese cuello fuerte y que llamaba a gritos ser besado… ¡¿Dios mío que estoy pensando?! Creo que si no hubiese dejado de mirarlo en ese momento, el autobús habría terminado de inundarse de verdad por la cantidad de baba que estaba soltando. Con la cara como un tomate de roja me giré bruscamente hacia la ventana de nuevo para calmar mis hormonas revolucionadas por semejante espécimen masculino.

Pasaron unos minutos más cuando de repente el vehículo dio un frenazo que casi hizo que mis dientes acabasen estrellados contra el asiento de delante y el pobre chico guapo a mi lado se llevase el susto de su vida.

—¿Qué rayos…? —dijo quitándose los auriculares mientras miraba al frente con el ceño levemente fruncido, yo lo imité.

Al ver lo que estaba pasando y el motivo del frenazo del bus me desesperé mirando la hora que era, las 9:42 de la mañana ¿YA?

—Dios, no puede estar pasándome esto —dije sujetándome la a cabeza con la mano donde no llevaba el reloj.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —me preguntó el con voz suave y pausada.

—¿Qué si pasa algo? —solté una risita sardónica —pasa que tengo una clase muy importante dentro de 15 minutos y hay un desfile en mitad de la calle que a saber cuanto va a tardar en terminar y despejar la zona. Si me bajo y voy andando, al menos voy a tardar 45 minutos en llegar de aquí hasta mi facultad, ¿conclusión? creo que es más que obvio que no me dejarán pasar y suspenderé el examen sin remedio por no tener los apuntes necesarios y la asistencia me bajará la nota.

Sí, fui excesivamente borde, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa en ese momento como para medir mi tono de voz o mis palabras.

—No te preocupes, seguro que esto está pasando por algo. De todas formas, ¿no os dejan pasar aunque lleguéis tarde?

—Ese profesor no —dije —es así de amable —chasqueando la lengua de impotencia me dejé caer en el asiento resignada a perderme la clase. Mi maravilloso día se acababa de echar a perder, o al menos, eso pensaba yo hasta que él habló.

—No te preocupes Sakura, las cosas pasan por algo. Esta claro que hoy no estaba en tu destino asistir a esa clase, _"_ _las coincidencias no existen, s_ _ó_ _lo lo inevitable_ _"_ _,_ por lo que no te preocupes, seguro que alguno de tus compañeros te puede dejar los apuntes y no suspenderás. Tal vez no esté en tu destino ir a clase, pero si lo está ver este precioso desfile conmigo, desde un lugar con una perspectivo mucho más alentadora que esta, vamos.

Me cogió la mano y me arrastró fuera del autobús como si fuese un maldito trapo sin vida. Estaba en absoluto shock por todo lo que había dicho, y para empezar ¿CÓMO RAYOS SABÍA MI NOMBRE? Eso que me estaba pasando era muy extraño, mil cosas empezaron a agolparse en mi cabeza, como por ejemplo que era un acosador y me seguía desde hacía tiempo y por eso sabía mi nombre, era un asesino mandado por mi peor enemigo o algo así, era el pretendiente nuevo que Tomoyo me había enviado sin que yo se lo pidiera —si era así me parecía una idea estupenda esta vez porque el chico estaba como un queso—, que era un ladrón malvado y me iba a atracar…

Pensando en todas estas cosas negativas —salvo una que medio me gustaba— me detuve en seco y lo miré con cara de horror mezclada con otra de no entender nada.

—¿Cómo…? —tragué saliva antes de continuar, mi boca estaba seca por los nervios y el miedo a ser violada, bueno, el miedo de eso último era relativo porque dudo que pudiese negarme a semejante bombón, pero aun así tenía miedo —¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —conseguí pronunciar por fin.

—Pues… es difícil de explicar, seguramente no me creas, pero lo sentí, al igual que sentí tu don especial. Yo me llamo Shaoran, encantado de conocerte Sakura, por lo que veo mi instinto no me ha fallado —me sonrió mientras extendía su cálida mano hacia mi para terminar las presentaciones, mano que yo estreché sin ser completamente consciente de ello, por lo ida que me encontraba en ese momento intentando sopesar la información.

¿Qué lo había sentido decía? ¿y de qué don especial hablaba? Ni que fuese vidente yo ahora. Mira, mientras no me dijese que podía ver muertos, espíritus, fantasmas al más puro estilo "Entre Fantasmas" podía darme el don de la farándula si quería. Sería muy guapo y todo lo que quieras pero me parecía un tipo de lo más extraño.

—Vamos a un sitio más tranquilo, aquí no puedo despegar con tranquilidad sin que piensen que soy un Alien.

Me volvió a arrastrar cual trapo viejo sin que yo pudiese hacer nada, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más extraño. ¿Acababa de decir, " _despegar_ " y " _Alien_ _"_?

—¿A dónde quieres llevarme? —dije algo asustada. Este chico estaba loco o algo, yo lo sabía.

—Ahora lo verás —dijo sin dejar de arrastrarme.

Entonces vi como me arrastraba a un callejón oscuro. ¡Ya está, me va a violar! ¡Genial!

De acuerdo, no sé si ese último " _genial_ " lo dije en serio o irónicamente, el caso es que no me gustaba ni un pelo lo del callejón oscuro, así que intenté salir por el camino más fácil que encontré.

—Esto… ¿Shaoran?

—Sí —dijo él como si lo que le estuviese preguntando fuese su nombre.

—¿No íbamos a ver el desfile? —dije con la esperanza de que se desviara del callejón oscuro, pero no lo hizo.

—Sí —dijo como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Ah —espeté yo sin saber que más decir —Entonces el desfile se ve mejor desde un callejón oscuro —la ironía me salía por las orejas. Intentaba disimular la desesperación como podía, lo último que quería era demostrarle que tenía "miedo" de ser violada por _é_ _l_.

—Oh no, el callejón oscuro es sólo un atajo.

Yo suspiré con algo de alivio por saber que no era su destino final. Sin embargo, cuando llegamos a él, se detuvo para mirarme a los ojos y yo volví a perderme en esas pupilas de fuego, que me miraban con un sentimiento que no supe describir.

—No sabes el tiempo que llevo buscándote —susurró acariciando mi mejilla suavemente y desconcertándome al mismo tiempo —voy a enseñarte una cosa, pero por favor antes de huir, déjame decirte que tú puedes hacer lo mismo y yo quisiera poder enseñarte cómo.

Yo me quedé completamente estática cuando poco a poco sus pies comenzaron a levantarse del suelo y una leve ráfaga de viento revolvió mi pelo y acarició mi rostro con suavidad, la suavidad que el desprendía con su aroma fresco y estimulante. Yo no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, busqué por todos lados la cuerda invisible que debía sujetarlo, seguro que era un mago y yo había sido elegida como la víctima de alguna cámara oculta de estos programas de magia tan extraños. No podía ser verdad ¡estaba…!¡¿Volando?!

—¿Sorprendida? —dijo como si no acabara de estar 4 metros por encima de mi cabeza.

—¿Tú que opinas? —dije señalando la cara de besugo que seguramente debía de tener —pero si te soy sincera, no me lo creo ¿dónde esta la cuerda? —dije tocando su cuerpo por encima de la ropa. Sinceramente admito que fue una excusa perfecta para tocar ese cuerpo de infarto, pero realmente quería descubrir su secreto —esta bien oculta, tal vez sea la chaqueta, venga quítatela, funcionará como un arnés o algo así.

—Me haces cosquillas —dijo riendo suavemente y sujetando mis muñecas para que parara de acosarlo, seguro que me había pillado y se sentía acosado —no es un truco de magia barato Sakura, es un don, es Magia de verdad y tú —dijo tocando mi nariz con su dedo indicé, haciendo que mi corazón diera un vuelco y me sonrojara —también puedes hacerlo.

Tenía ganas de reírme en su cara, de verdad que sí, pero no pude hacerlo. Su mirada era serena y tranquila, tan real como el sol que bañaba los tejados de los edificios, tan real como que en menos de un suspiro de mis labios estaba en sus brazos recorriendo los cielos sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

—¿Sigues pensando que estoy colgado de un cable? —me dijo mientras daba un giro que me dio un vértigo terrible.

—Seguro que hay un avión camuflado del ejercito que te arrastra de alguna manera.

—Bien, pues nos paramos —dijo deteniéndose abruptamente —un pasito adelante, un pasito atrás, arriba, al lado, al otro lado y… —descendió hasta posarse sobre un edificio lentamente, dejándome en el suelo firme de aquella azotea desde donde se veía el desfile de una manera espectacular.

—Está bien, tendré que creerme que puedes volar —dije resignada y realmente sorprendida de que aquello estuviera pasando —pero dudo que yo pueda hacerlo, nunca he podido volar y no porque llegues aquí como un chamán del viento significa que ahora si pueda.

—No has podido volar precisamente porque ningún chamán del viento como tú los llamas ha venido a enseñarte como se hace —mientras hablaba, sacaba de su bolsillo una pluma y un globo.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —dije cuando lo vi hinchar el globo y dármelo, junto a la pluma.

—No —se encogió de hombros, ya me estaba empezando a exasperar esa actitud suya de obviedad máxima, como si todo aquello fuese de lo más normal —son amuletos para los principiantes, debes aprender a entender el funcionamiento de las corrientes de aíre para poder aprovechar tu don y poder volar, mira la pluma y el globo tienen algo en común, son ligeros y pueden usar ese don para aprovechar el viento y volar, tú por el contrario no tienes el don de ser especialmente ligera, por lo tanto…

—¿Me estás llamando gorda? —mi ceño estaba tan fruncido que pensaba que la ceja me tocaría la nariz, ¡encima de que venía poner mi mundo por los aires —nunca mejor dicho— ahora me llamaba gorda!

—¡No! —se apresuró a aclararme —nunca te diría algo como eso, pero es por lógica Sakura, no eres ni un globo ni una pluma… Pero eso no quiere decir que estés gorda, es más me parece que tú… eres perfecta tal y como estás —dijo algo sonrojado, haciendo que yo también me sonrojara.

—Está bien —dije desviando la mirada avergonzada —continua.

Él dio un suspiro, relajó sus hombros y con esa sonrisa suya que empezaba a enamorarme de más continuó con su clase magistral de vuelo.

—Como iba diciendo, tú posees una energía especial que debes aprender a manejar. Ahora quiero que sueltes el globo y veas como va descendiendo lentamente hasta el suelo, y como la pluma lo hace aun más lento. Si tuviese un globo de helio sería más fácil de explicar… Un segundo, no te muevas.

Rápidamente Shaoran bajó del tejado del edificio y lo vi acercarse al festival, le compró un globo a uno de los hombres vestidos de Samurai que había por allí con forma de una especie de bollo blanco con patas, no lo veía muy bien porque estaba muy lejos.

—Ya he vuelto, ahora Mokona te enseñará a volar —dijo y luego me sonrió.

No pude evitar morirme de amor al ver que ese bollo que veía de lejos se trataba de Mokona ¡Mokona! El ser más adorable y achuchable de todo el universo.

—¡Oh Mokona! ¿De verdad podré volar? —dije cogiendo el globo como si fuese una niña pequeña a la que se lo regalan por portarse bien en el festival.

—Claro que podrás, confía en mí —dijo agarrando suavemente mi mano libre y comenzando a levitar conmigo —ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y sientas la energía que el globo usa para flotar, en su caso es el helio que reside en su interior, en el tuyo es la energía mística que corre por tus venas, úsala para poder imitar su suave balanceo con el viento.

—Me balanceo, me balanceo como un globo por el cielo —no pude evitar cantar eso teniendo en cuenta que mi globo era Mokona, soy idiota, lo sé, pero es que es Mokona de que la que estamos hablando, y esta situación ya era tan absurda de por sí que dudaba que pudiese funcionar. Sin embargo algo hizo que dejara de cantar, cuando sentí como Shaoran me soltaba la mano y yo no tenía nada a mi alrededor, realmente me sentía en el aire, pero tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y caer al vacío. Cuándo sentí su calor en mi espalda de nuevo me tranquilice sin saber porque y suspiré cuando el dijo:

—Yo te cogeré si caes —susurró a mi oído —ahora, solo abre los ojos y observa lo que acabas de lograr, ahora eres la princesa de los cielos.

—Júrame que nunca me dejarás caer —dije yo en voz tan baja que dudaba que él me hubiese escuchado, aun sin atreverme a abrir los ojos y aferrándome a la cuerda del globo como si mi vida dependiese casi por completo de ese acto.

—Te lo juro, Sakura.

Con lentitud abrí los ojos, y me encontré flotando a al menos 40 metros por encima del tejado de aquel edificio donde nos encontrábamos hacía tan solo unos minutos.

—¡Dios mío…!

A unos metros de mí, se encontraba él, sonriendo orgulloso y feliz. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó, sorprendiéndome, pero no lo aparté, simplemente me dejé envolver en sus brazos y respiré como pude su fragancia masculina.

—Lo has conseguido —dijo en mi oído.

—Gracias —le dije yo conmocionada —gracias por esto yo…

—No digas nada —me silenció —por fin te he encontrado, no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad de tenerte de nuevo a mi lado.

—¿Me estabas buscando? —dije yo sorprendida pero sin dejar de abrazarlo mientras nos elevábamos cada vez más en el cielo, varias nubes se juntaban a nuestro alrededor formando figuras abstractas y otras no tanto, que adornaban ese paraje tan maravilloso y mágico que nos envolvía.

—Desde que nací —dijo él —llevo toda mi vida en tú busca, tú eres mi única Princesa, Sakura, ahora y siempre.

Un vértigo comenzó a atravesar mi columna vertebral al mismo tiempo que una serie de imágenes surcaban mis párpados cerrados. Él, yo, una guerra, una muerte, que se llevó mi vida y la suya al mismo tiempo, caballos, caballeros, castillos, un príncipe, una princesa, amor, deseos rotos, sangre, desesperanza, dolor… Pero su calor inundaba cada fibra de mi corazón igual que ahora, no entendía nada, no se si eso que vi fue mi pasado, nuestro pasado, o qué fue lo que vi, pero esto que me estaba pasando no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

—No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando —confesé.

—Vah —dijo él como si no tuviese importancia —lo importante es que te he encontrado, que ya sabes volar y que no volveré a separarme de tu lado, si tú me dejas, claro…

—Me estás agobiando —solté pensando en que dentro de una semana a este paso me pediría matrimonio.

—Lo… lo siento —dijo él separándose de mí.

—¡No pero no me sueltes! —dije abrazándolo fuertemente de nuevo, ¿qué quería que me pegase la castaña del siglo?

—No te vas a caer Sakura.

—No lo hacía por eso… —mentí… a medias.

Pero pareció creérselo, pues volvió a abrazarme y yo me sentí de nuevo tan llena… ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

—Te llevaré a un sitio —me dijo, y, sin apenas dejarme procesar sus palabras, me apretó más fuerte contra su pecho y salió disparado como un proyectil. Casi podría afirmar que íbamos más rápido que un condenado avión.

—Shaoran…

—Tranquila, algún día tú volarás así —me dijo de nuevo con ese tono emocionado. Podía imaginarme sus ojos brillando con esa luz dorada que poseían cuando se emocionaba.

—Vale… —dije no muy convencida de ello, pero después de lo que había pasado ese día, ya podía darle el beneficio de la duda a todo lo que este chico me dijera.

Por fin me bajó a tierra firme, echaba de menos esa sensación bajo mis pies, supongo que aun no estaba acostumbrada a ser un maldito globo, por cierto ¿y mi Mokona?

—Shaoran por tu culpa he perdido a Mokona —dije haciendo un puchero cual niña pequeña que pierde su globo.

Shaoran se rió como si perder a mi Mokona fuese la cosa más chistosa del santo mundo. _Idiota._ Me enfurruñé y le di la espalda.

—Hace un buen rato que la soltaste, no ha sido culpa mía, a demás puedo comprarte otra cuando volvamos —me abrazó por la espalda y yo me derretí, pero no se lo hice saber porque me aparté de él, no conforme con su respuesta.

—Mentira, yo nunca la he soltado, seguro que como ibas tan rápido se ha desintegrado o algo así.

—Olvida eso y mira lo que tienes detrás de ti.

Yo me giré y efectivamente me olvidé del globo, de Mokona, del mundo y podía jurar que hasta de mi nombre.

—Es increíble —me giré a verlo, seguramente con una cara de asombro y admiración mal disimulada.

Estábamos encima de la torre de lo que supuse sería una catedral, construida sobre un escarpado acantilado, con varios de sus pilares sepultados bajo el bravío mar que salpicaba con su espuma algunos de los vanos de la catedral, tenía unas torres escalofriante y sorprendentemente puntiagudas, que parecían estar hechas para tocar el cielo. Si no fuese por el rosetón y los motivos cristianos en su portada, juraría que era un castillo encantado y que seguramente me comería un fantasma o algo peor. Pero no dejaba de ser impresionante la vista desde aquella torre, la más alta de la construcción.

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó él, y sin girarme, sólo asentí sin apartar la vista del mar —me alegro mucho.

Se colocó a mi lado, junto al abismo que daba al infinito mar y a un surtido de rocas puntiagudas que te atravesarían como a una brocheta si cayeses sobre ellas.

—Es realmente precioso —dije yo sin apartar aun la vista del inmenso paisaje.

De repente él se encontraba delante mía, flotando en el aire y extendiéndome la mano para poder reunirme con él. Yo intenté atrapar su mano pero el se alejó unos centímetros de mí, y me miró divertido mientras me hacía señas para que fuera. Yo me puse de pie y de nuevo extendió su mano. Algo vacilante pero sin detenerme, me concentré como él me enseñó y comencé a levitar frente a él sin apartar mi mirada de la suya, y entonces esmeralda y ámbar se encontraron.

Cuando alcancé su mano, él la alzó como si se tratase de un baile celestial, y nuestros dedos se entrelazaron, mientras nuestros rostros casi se tocaban. Mi mano libre cobró vida y sin yo si quiera permitirlo, ya le estaba acariciando la mejilla suavemente. Él por su parte, me acariciaba la cintura, mientras nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas, y en esa posición, frente al mar y esa puesta de sol. Me besó.

Sus labios eran suaves, calientes y me invitaban a un beso abrasador y dulce al mismo tiempo. Su mano soltó la mía para poder abrazarme más contra su cuerpo y yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y enredé mis dedos en su pelo. Sí, era tan suave como parecía.

El beso se iba intensificando, jugando con nuestros corazones, que latían al mismo compás erráticos y dominados por el deseo que nos consumía poco a poco, la ternura se transformaba con cada palpitación en un tronador deseo que nos consumía sin tener control sobre nuestros movimientos. Se podía escuchar como cada roce de nuestras boca producía una melodía comparada a una tormenta de fuego.

La falta de aire hizo que nos separásemos completamente sofocados e intentando normalizar nuestras respiraciones para poder decir algo suficientemente racional.

—Esto es un sueño, ¿verdad? —dije yo aun respirando con dificultad.

—No estoy seguro —dijo él un poco más calmado que yo —pero si lo es, no quiero despertarme nunca.

Con cuidado volvió a agarrar mi mano y juntos comenzamos a volar por el cielo, subiendo tan alto que podíamos atravesar las nubes. Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas y nuestros brazos estirados, volábamos juntos sin soltarnos, cada vez a más velocidad, perdiéndonos en el horizonte violáceo y anaranjado, presidido por el Astro Rey que se ocultaba con majestuosidad en las embravecidas aguas del océano.

—Huye conmigo Sakura —me dijo él con una sonrisa apretando un poco más la unión de nuestras manos.

Yo no pude hacer más que cerrar los ojos y suspirar el frío aire de mar abierto y aumentar la velocidad de nuestro vuelo. Dando eso como una respuesta afirmativa a su plegaría. Lo seguiría al fin del mundo si él quería, antes de que nuestros sueños se escapasen de nuestras almas para siempre.

Unas horas más tarde, me encontraba en mi habitación haciendo el equipaje, realmente había decidido seguir a mi corazón y fugarme con él, no me importaba nada más que Shaoran en ese momento.

—Mañana por la mañana vendré a buscarte —dijo él desde mi ventana, no sabía que aun seguía ahí.

—¿No te habías ido? —pregunté yo mientras doblaba una camiseta y la metía en la bolsa de viaje que tenía sobre la cama.

—Sí, pero he vuelto para despedirme como es debido —dijo mientras entraba del todo en mi habitación y se acercaba hasta mí para acto seguido, besarme —mañana, como te decía —dijo sobre mis labios, derritiéndome con su aliento cálido —vendré a buscarte temprano y nos iremos de aquí. Estate preparada a eso de las 7:00.

—¿Tan pronto? —me quejé yo, pero no me dio tiempo a quejarme mucho más, porque su lengua invadió mi boca con exigencia, dominándome sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, sólo con ese beso ya me tenía rendida a sus pies.

Pero no se quedó contento con eso. Sus manos, comenzaron a bajar lentamente por mi espalda, dejándome sin la poca respiración que me quedaba, quemando cada centímetro de piel que tocaba por encima de mi fina capa de ropa, estremeciéndome.

(Stay, OST, Tsubasa Chronicles)

Su boca, bajó hasta quedar sobre mi cuello, besándolo y arrancándome suspiros de placer a cada toque, su lengua jugaba con mi piel hasta borrar todo rastro de cordura. Ya no podía sentir el suelo bajo mis pies cuando sus manos comenzaron a desnudarnos lentamente. Mi mundo estaba en suspensión bajo el peso de su mirada y su respiración. Sentía frío, ya no estábamos en mi habitación. La luna menguante iluminaba tenuemente nuestros cuerpos desnudos y las estrellas reflejadas en sus ojos brillaban como fulgurantes luciérnagas al mirarme. Miré hacia el cielo y sonreí, casi sentía que podía tocarlo con las manos, y lo toqué cuando sentí su cuerpo abrazarse al mío. Su respiración jugaba con la mía y mi boca buscaba la suya como un suspiro busca su oxígeno para poder existir.

Nos besamos bajo el cielo cómo único testigo y la Luna cómo única juez de nuestros actos. Mis manos bajaron por su pecho, acariciando cada músculo y cada vello erizado de su cuerpo. Él me reclinó sobre el vacío quedando sobre mí y nuestros cuerpos se rozaron haciéndonos gemir a ambos al unísono. Todo lo que estaba pasando era al unísono. Nuestros cuerpos eran uno incluso sin estar unidos aun. _Aun._

Mis manos sujetaron su cabeza cuando lo sentí besar uno de mis senos con su boca húmeda, sentir su lengua rozar mi piel fue todo cuanto necesité para dejar de sentir frío. El calor que él me provocaba era el suficiente como para calentarnos a los dos. Pero yo necesitaba que él sintiera el calor tan intensamente como yo.

—Shaoran… —gemí cuando sus dientes me rozaron. Su boca seguía bajando por mi cuerpo, cada vez más cerca… Cada vez más…

Cuando lo sentí abrir mis piernas y hundir su cabeza entre ellas, mi mundo comenzó a girar tan rápido, que no supe si eso que sentía era provocado por su boca, o por las alucinaciones que empezaba a pensar que tenía. Estaba completamente avergonzada por lo que me estaba haciendo, sin embargo no quería que parara nunca. Dios ¿es posible amar a alguien en menos de un día? ¿qué es esto que me hace sentir? Yo nunca había sido así.

En el momento que sentí su lengua entrar en mi cuerpo, sí que supe lo que era tocar el cielo con las manos. Las contracciones de mi cuerpo se hicieron presentes y me sujeté a el como pude. Sentía que en cualquier momento caería al vacío si el no me sujetaba. Grité. Grité su nombre y habría gritado el nombre de todas las constelaciones que tenía sobre mí si hubiese sido capaz de distinguirlas.

Tras recuperarme, me incorporé sobre él, besándolo; jugando con su boca como él había hecho anteriormente con la mía, enloqueciéndolo, burlándome de su autocontrol como él había hecho conmigo. Mi lengua entró en su boca buscando la suya para emborronar sus pensamientos. Sus sentimientos y sus sensaciones me pertenecían, como hace escasos minutos a él le pertenecían por derecho las mías.

Comencé a bajar por su mandíbula con mi boca, rozando su cuello con mi lengua y mis labios, clavando suavemente mis dientes sobre su clavícula. Acariciando con mis manos esa zona que palpitaba de deseo, que me deseaba de la forma más antigua e instintiva que conoce el hombre.

Intenté bajar mi boca hasta allí, pero él me detuvo con delicadeza, sin dejarme si quiera acercarme a ella.

—No Sakura —dijo autoritario. Cualquiera le contradice con ese tono de voz… _Aguafiestas_.

—Pero… yo… —no me dejó terminar de hablar. Sus labios capturaron los míos en un beso duro, apasionado y fugaz que me transmitió todo y nada a la vez. Quería más y él no me dejaba libertad para obtenerlo.

—Quiero hacerte mía, _ahora_.

Él se colocó sobre mí y yo alcé mis caderas en respuesta a su orden. Yo también deseaba ser suya, solamente suya. Pero él se encargaba de hacerse de rogar con sus juegos. Rozaba la entrada a mi cuerpo con el suyo, duro y caliente, en un delicioso y tortuoso vaivén que me desesperaba.

—Shaoran, hazlo ya —le pedí entre suspiros —necesito… ya… ¡Ah…!

Por fin hizo caso a las plegarias de ambos, dejando la tortura a un lado. Me penetró despacio, pero en una estocada que me llegó al alma de un solo y certero empujón.

Nuestros cuerpos se mecían al compás del viento. Él me sujetaba con sus brazos mientras yo me abrazaba a sus caderas con mis piernas y mis brazos rodeaban su cuello, sumergiendo mi rostro en el hueco que había entre éste y su hombro, respirando como podía presa de tanto cúmulo de sensaciones y estremecimientos del que era preso mi cuerpo y estaba segura, que el suyo también.

Juntos nos movíamos desesperados por la liberación. Dos cuerpos que brillaban bajo las estrellas por la fina capa de sudor que los cubría. Una tortura milenaria que dejaba su mella en nosotros como si de una fina hoja de acero se tratara.

Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando el empezó a repartir delirantes besos en la piel de mi cuello, sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca. Lo besé cuando llegué al orgasmo, junté nuestras lenguas como en ese momento lo estaban nuestros cuerpos. Con ese beso en el que acallaba mis gemidos lo llevé a él hasta donde yo estaba y tocamos el cielo los dos, literalmente, porque a cada movimiento que dábamos estábamos un paso más cerca de la Luna.

Él salió de mí y se quedó observándome mientras descansaba en el aire como si fuese un colchón.

—No me mires así —dije avergonzada tapando como podía mi cuerpo desnudo.

Él rió y se acercó a mí hasta abrazarme contra su cuerpo. Yo temblé al sentir su calor y me acurruqué contra él para calentarme. Hasta el momento, no había notado el frío que estaba haciendo esa noche.

—Está haciendo mucho frío y puedes resfriarte —me dijo mientras descendía cargando conmigo, hasta la la ventana de mi habitación.

Cuándo me dejó sobre la cama, yo lo acerqué a mí para besarlo.

—Quédate conmigo —susurré contra sus labios.

—No puede ser Sakura —me dijo acariciando mi mejilla, aun con sus labios sobre los míos —tengo que hacer el equipaje para nuestro viaje y tú debes descansar.

—Descansaré mejor si eres tú el que me abraza esta noche —le dije sin soltarlo para que no se fuera —por favor, yo te ayudo a hacer el equipaje mañana antes de irnos. Muy temprano, para que nadie nos vea.

Suspiró resignado y cerró los ojos. Algo me dijo que había conseguido convencerlo.

—Está bien, me quedaré. Pero mañana a las 6:00 nos iremos de aquí. No quiero que nadie se de cuenta, y menos que te hagan daño a ti por mi culpa.

Eso último no lo entendí del todo, pero lo dejé estar y me metí debajo de las sábanas para acto seguido indicarle que cerrara el seguro de la puerta de mi habitación. No quería que por casualidad alguien de mi familia entrase y nos encontrara desnudos en la cama. Sería algo muy difícil de justificar y probablemente Shaoran acabaría mutilado por mi hermano.

—Te quiero Shaoran —dije sorprendiéndome a mi misma —es increíble, pero te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero Sakura —me abrazó fuertemente contra si, yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y abracé su cintura.

Así, nos quedamos profundamente dormidos, sintiendo la respiración del otro, los latidos del corazón ajeno como la nana que arrullaba nuestros sentidos y su calor, fue lo que me mantuvo a salvo esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos de sol chocaban contra mi rostro, haciéndome despertar de mi sueño. Abrí los ojos desorientada, sintiendo un peso muerto sobre mi cintura y una brisita cálida rozarme el cuello.

Me giré para encontrarme con el dormido rostro de Shaoran y recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Ahora que lo veía dormido era aun más mono que cuando estaba despierto y no pude resistirme a acariciar su rostro desde la frente hasta los labios, pasando por sus ojos y su nariz afilada que tanto me gustaba.

Lo besé suavemente en los labios para despertarlo, debían ser más de las 7:00 ya que el sol estaba brillando fuertemente y no podíamos perder tiempo si queríamos fugarnos sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

—Mmm… —gruñó él cuando yo seguía intentando despertarlo, ¡Era tan mono que hasta enfurruñado era adorable!

—Shaoran despierta —dije entre risitas cuando él me abrazó para que dejara de molestarlo —Shaoran tenemos que irnos o se nos hará tarde y no podremos fugarnos hoy.

Cómo un resorte Shaoran se puso de pie, sin importarle un comino que estuviese completamente desnudo y… Bueno mejor lo dejo a la imaginación de cada uno.

—Shaoran… —dije tapando mi rostro sonrojado con una almohada —etto…

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó él como si nada y algo desesperado buscando un reloj.

Yo cogí mi móvil que estaba en la mesita de noche y miré la hora. _Oh no_ _…_

—8:45… —dije yo muy bajito sabiendo que había sido culpa mía porque no programé el despertador para que sonara a las 6:00 como él me pidió. _Ups_ _…_

—¡Mierda! ¿No te dije que teníamos que levantarnos temprano Sakura? —me regañó mientras se revolvía aun más el pelo con la mano. ¡Dios, es que hasta enfadado es sexy! ¡Y encima sigue sin vestirse!

—Lo siento Shaoran pero ayer no tenía la cabeza para pensar en despertarme ¿sabes? —dije yo algo hostil por el tono tan desagradable que estaba usando para conmigo —¡y vístete! ¿quieres?

Shaoran bufó y se sentó en la cama.

—No lo entiendes —dijo —ellos irán a por mí y tal vez tú corras peligro, me persiguen para eliminarme por mis poderes, creen que soy un espécimen extraordinario y quieren eliminarme por peligro de Estado o no se qué cosa me dijeron. O les servía como sujeto de experimentos, o me eliminaban, y ese día, era hoy.

Yo me quedé completamente sorprendida, ¿Lo querían matar? No podía ser posible, no, no, ¡No!

Yo me acerqué a él y lo abracé por la espalda, me sentía terriblemente mal. Ahora por mi culpa corría peligro y yo no podría salvarlo, lo sabía. Pero era absurdo lamentarse, iríamos sigilosamente y nadie nos encontraría.

—No te preocupes Shaoran. Vamos rápido antes de que ellos lleguen, seguro que todavía no están y podremos salir rápido de tu casa y marcharos para siempre. Nunca te encontrarán.

—Eso espero —dijo girándose para besarme dulcemente —pero si algo pasara, huirás, no importa lo que me pase, tú solo huye y sobre todo no vueles en su presencia, corre todo lo que puedas hacia algún lugar seguro y luego sal volando, pero que no te vean, sino te perseguirán a ti también. Yo te llevaré hasta que estemos muy lejos de donde vivo. Como ahora.

Yo asentí y volví a besarlo. No le pasaría nada. Y si le pasaba, yo…

—Vamos —dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Yo volví a asentir y me vestí rápidamente para después salir con el por la ventana despidiéndome mentalmente de todo lo que había conocido como hogar hasta ahora.

Me abrazó como el día anterior y me arrastró con él a la velocidad del rayo por el cielo.

No sé si fueron segundos o minutos lo que pasó por delante de mis ojos cuando volábamos por encima de los edificios y de las calles como si fueran simples borrones. Era increíble la velocidad que podía alcanzar su cuerpo. Pero no sentía más que una suave brisa rozando mi rostro y revolviendo un poco los mechones cortos de mi pelo. Su energía formaba como un escudo de aire caliente que servía de coraza contra el cortante viento. Ojalá yo algún día realmente pueda poder dominar de esta manera mis poderes.

De repente, se detuvo frente a una casa. Era blanca y de estilo europeo. Sus paredes eran lisas y adornadas con unas ventanas acabadas en un arco de un estilo rústico y acogedor. No parecía que hubiera nadie en la estancia.

—Hemos llegado —dijo él.

—¿Esta es tu casa? —pregunté sorprendida. Parecía pertenecer a una familia bien acomodada.

—Sí, es algo extraña lo sé. Pero a mi Madre siempre le gustó el estilo occidental —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es muy bonita —dije yo sonriendo.

—Gracias, supongo —me devolvió la sonrisa algo incómodo, no entendí muy bien por qué pero aun así no dije nada.

Él cogió mi mano para avanzar hacía la casa. Entramos silenciosamente por la ventana, por si acaso, aunque no se escuchaba ningún ruido dentro de la estancia.

—Date prisa, estoy nerviosa —estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento.

—No te preocupes me daré prisa.

Cuando estábamos a punto de salir de la casa por fin, escuchamos unos ruidos a bajo. Eran pasos y voces de hombres en susurros. No podíamos oírlas bien.

—Malditos han llegado justo a tiempo. —dijo Shaoran mirando por la ventana —Ya no podemos salir por aquí, tenemos que ir a pie o descubrirán que estamos aquí.

—Pero si bajamos andando nos pillarán igual —dije yo entrando casi en pánico.

—Tranquila Sakura, hay otras escaleras por la parte de atrás de la casa, usaremos esas y no nos verán salir. Vamos, confía en mí.

—Está bien, confío en ti —dije tomando la mano que el me extendía.

Cuando llevábamos un par de minutos caminando lenta y silenciosamente, el soltó mi mano y se adelantó, susurrándome que si pasaba algo, yo saldría corriendo lo más rápido que pudiese y volaría en cuanto estuviese segura de que no me vieran. Yo asentí preocupada, no quería que pasara nada. ¡No quería perderlo ahora que acababa de tenerlo!

Pero todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se escuchó un sonido sordo que se rompía bajo sus pies, pillándolo por sorpresa sin que le diera tiempo a levantar el vuelo para salvar su vida.

Corrí todo lo que pude hasta la planta de abajo para ver si aun me daba tiempo a salvarlo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo habían matado.

Lo miré colgado de esa cuerda, estaba segura de que ya no respiraba y sus ojos me miraban sin vida. Yo los cerré y comencé a llorar de desesperación dejándome caer sobre el suelo de madera hecho pedazos del piso de abajo, donde le habían colocado la trampa. Estaba rota, ni siquiera podía correr como él me había pedido. Pero era su última voluntad.

Intenté correr pero ya era demasiado tarde, las personas que lo habían matado estaban en la puerta de salida, mirándome.

—¿Estabas con él? —me preguntó un hombre alto y de abundante melena negra. Yo asentí limpiando mis lágrimas —no huyas no te haremos daño a ti, sólo lo queríamos a él y ya lo tenemos, el mundo ya no corre peligro, podéis enterrarlo en paz.

—Eres un asesino —dije yo —él no era una amenaza mundial, ¡solo volaba! no tenia poderes de destrucción masiva ni era nocivo para la humanidad. No es justo… —dije cayendo de rodillas rindiéndome a la desesperación y al llanto.

—No era humano y eso es suficiente para que sea una amenaza para el mundo.

Dicho eso, el extraño sujeto se fue junto con sus secuaces. Yo estaba tan en shock que no se en que momento me desmayé, pero tras esas palabras no recuerdo nada más.

No puedo asegurar cuanto tiempo estuve durmiendo, pero cuando me desperté me encontré con que mi hermano y Tomoyo estaban sentados a mi lado hablando muy bajito.

—Ha despertado —dijo Tomoyo feliz.

—¿Dónde… estoy? —dije yo completamente desorientada.

—Estás en el hospital Sakura —dijo mi hermano muy serio —los médicos dicen que has sufrido un shock post traumático por ser testigo de un asesinato. Me temo que la policía está esperando que despiertes para tomarte declaración. ¿Qué se supone que hacías en esa casa con ese mocoso Monstruo?

—No te atrevas a llamarlo así —dije muy molesta. Ni muerto voy a permitir que nadie lo insulte… Muerto… Dios mío —yo… Lo quería.

Volví a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Tomoyo me abrazó y yo no pude seguir controlando mis emociones. Seguí llorando y llorando hasta que me quedé sin lágrimas y vinieron los agentes a tomar mi declaración.

Una vez declaré me fui directa al cementerio, ni si quiera le habían hecho autopsia —cosa extraña ya que era un asesinato en toda regla— supongo que era tan obvio que lo habían ahorcado que tampoco hacía falta saber más.

Al llegar allí, vi la lápida con su nombre y un simple epitafio que decía: " _Dulces sue_ _ñ_ _os peque_ _ñ_ _o_ _á_ _ngel en vida, siempre te recordaremos como el peque_ _ñ_ _o milagro de los sue_ _ñ_ _os._ _"_

Al leer eso no pude evitar echarme a llorar de nuevo. El ataúd seguía fuera y la gente lo rodeaba, el cura decía un montón de palabras de aliento que yo no conseguía escuchar debido a la cantidad de sangre que bombeaba en mis oídos y el sonido de mi llanto al sentirlo tan lejos.

Una suave brisa con su aroma llegó hasta mí. No pude evitar mirar hacía arriba, esperando poder verlo allí, envuelto en la lluvia que caía a raudales sobre todos los que estábamos alrededor de su tumba diciéndole adiós. Quería verlo volar sobre mi cabeza, como la primera vez, quería que me sonriera de esa manera que solo él tiene de sonreír.

—Shaoran… —susurré al viento cuando su cuerpo encerrado en ese cajón empezaba a ser sepultado por la tierra —te amo, no me dejes, no te vayas —lloraba desesperada a unos metros de todos ellos.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí, destrozada y completamente derrotada. Tirada en la hierva embarrada que escondía miles de cuerpos como el suyo. Todos descansando sin tener nada más que hacer en este mundo que coexistir con los gusanos y la tierra.

Seguí llorando escondida tras aquella lápida hasta que todos se fueron. Ya no quedaba nadie. Sólo yo y él, y el resto de seres inertes que había debajo de la tierra.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta la piedra donde estaba grabado su nombre. Maldito el momento que tuve que cruzarme con él, me dije. Si no hubiésemos coincidido en el autobús, no lo habría conocido, no habría puesto mi mundo por las nubes, no me habría enamorado tan solo en unas malditas y simples 24 horas, no habría visto lo que vi, no habría volado junto a él, no habría visto esa puesta de sol en alta mar, no me habría dado aquel beso, no habríamos hecho el amor bajo la luna flotando en el vacío… Tal vez jamás hubiese conocido el amor. Sabía que nunca volvería a amar a otro hombre como lo amaba a él. Pero supongo que " _es mejor haber amado y perdido, que jam_ _á_ _s haber amado_ ".

Me quedé petrificada allí sin ser consciente del pasar del tiempo mientras me mojaba la intensa lluvia. Abrazada a la lápida me dispuse a morir junto a él. Pero algo hizo que la lluvia ya no me diese de lleno a mí.

—Vas a resfriarte si sigues mojándote así.

—No me importa —dije secamente.

—Pues a mí sí.

Sentí como tiraban de mí para levantarme pero yo me negué. No iba a moverme de ahí. No lo haría.

—Deja de llorar y de lamentarte ¿crees que a él le gustaría verte así?

Lo miré con rabia, ¿quién se creía que era para hablar de él como si lo conociera de toda la vida? No sabía nada sobre él y yo tampoco quería que lo supiera. Todo lo que tiene que ver con Shaoran Li solo me concierne a mí. Nadie puede tocar su memoria sin pasar por mi cadáver antes.

—¡Suéltame! no pienso ir contigo.

—¡Sakura!

Me solté como pude del agarre de mi hermano y salí huyendo de allí. Corrí y corrí adentrándome en el bosque. Escuchaba sus gritos a lo lejos llamándome pero no me detuve. Quería estar sola y desahogarme, había perdido a la persona que más quería aunque parezca increíble y estaba destrozada ¿qué esperaban que estuviese como si nada?

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos de la zona del cementerio y dejé de escuchar a mi hermano perseguirme, comencé a subir hacia el cielo. Al fin pude huir de todo y de todos. Subí y subí hasta adentrarme en las nubes. Hacía un viento tremendo pero no se como supe protegerme con la cortina de aire que hacía Shaoran cuando volábamos a toda velocidad. Ya ni si quiera me mojaba y continuaba subiendo hasta comenzar a ver unos rayos de sol colarse entre las espesas nubes de tormenta.

—Pensé que nunca podría encontrarte a solas Princesa.

Me detuve en seco cuando escuché esa voz. Era imposible. No estaba en mis planes morir mientras subía. Tal vez me había electrocutado con un rayo o algo así y por eso estaba muerta y podía oír su voz.

—Siempre que intentaba ir a buscarte para decirte que estaba bien todo el mundo estaba rodeándote y no me dejaban apaciguar tu dolor. Siento que te hayas preocupado tanto por mí. Pero Sakura puedo volar, es prácticamente imposible que yo pueda morir ahorcado. Simplemente hice lo que tenía que hacer. Simular mi muerte para que ellos me dejaran en paz. Aunque si te soy sincero no me esperaba lo de la trampa.

Estaba ahí, enfrente mía, sonriendo como sólo él sabe, dándome ese calor que sólo él puede darme. Me dolía el alma de sólo pensar en que lo había perdido, me dolía aun más por pensar que eso que veía era solo una ilusión. Pero supe que no, porque cuando empecé a descender casi a peso piedra por el poco control de mí que tenía en ese momento, sentí sus brazos rodearme y alzarme como la primera vez que volamos juntos.

—¿Estás…? Vivo… —dije sin poder aun creerlo.

—Sí… No pueden deshacerse de mi tan fácil. Aunque casi no lo cuento porque sólo tuve una oportunidad de salir de mi encierro y por poco me pillan, pero conseguí escapar y aquí estoy. No volveré a dejarte Sakura, tampoco te dejaré caer. Era una promesa que pienso cumplir hasta el final.

—Shaoran te quiero tanto… —lo abracé más fuerte aun si cabía. No podía creerme que estuviera vivo.

—Yo te amo tanto Sakura.

Sus labios callaron la respuesta de los míos en un beso que nos devolvió el alma a los dos. Mi mundo volvió a sonreír de nuevo cuando su boca poseyó la mía. Me sentía completamente viva cuando él me besaba y ahora sabía que siempre podría tenerlo conmigo.

Lo último que recuerdo después de eso, fue que nos cogimos de la mano y empezamos a volar como en aquella puesta de sol. Nuestra figura se perdía en la inmensidad de las nubes, el horizonte nos esperaba, indescriptible, infinito, atravesando la linea que separa el mar del cielo y de la tierra.

Y la línea que separa el sueño de la realidad me dio de lleno en la cara en forma de algo blando y cálido. Me dio un golpe seco en mi rostro, y luego otro, y otro, y uno más hasta que la espesura de las nubes desapareció completamente de mi cabeza.

—¡Monstruo! ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA SANTA VEZ!

—¿Qué? Tōya, ¿qué haces en el paraíso? ¿Tú también puedes volar? ¿Y el chico guapo? —dije completamente desorientada. Estaba en ¿mi habitación? un momento, ¿y el chico guapo que vuela y se había muerto pero en realidad no? y yo… No, no puedo volar.

Diablos, ¿había sido todo un maldito sueño?

—¿De qué rayos hablas Monstruo? despierta que vas a llegar tarde y luego él que tiene que soportar tu mal humor soy yo.

—Yo… ya voy.

Cuando Tōya salió de mi habitación yo no supe que me hizo empezar a llorar. Sentía como si realmente hubiese perdido a un ser querido. A ese chico que me llevaba por las nubes como si fuésemos los niños perdidos de Peter Pan. ¿Cómo un sueño podía ser tan real? Realmente sentía el viento romper contra mi rostro. Cada roce de su boca y de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. El sol, la lluvia, las lágrimas, la tierra bajo mis pies…

Decidí que lo mejor sería levantarme y empezar un nuevo día, tan normal como cualquier otro. Corrí al baño a ducharme. Necesitaba despejarme como sea, eso del sueño había trastornado mi realidad.

Al salir de la ducha ya estaba un poco más tranquila, aun así sentía algo de vacío en el pecho al ver que lo primero que cogí del armario fueron mis vaqueros negros y esa blusa verde agua…

Al bajar a la cocina mi madre puso enfrente mía las tostadas y el café de cada mañana.

—Buenos días Sakura —dijo al colocar el plato frente a mí.

—Buenos días —respondí escuetamente mientras untaba la mantequilla en la tostada y la mordía desganadamente.

—¿Te encuentras mal pequeña? No tienes buena cara —dijo mi padre al ver mi actitud y seguramente la expresión de nostalgia que debía tener en mi semblante.

—Yo… Estoy bien no te preocupes Papá, solo he tenido un sueño algo… intranquilo, eso es todo.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices. Pero si te encuentras mal puedes quedarte en casa si quieres.

—Estoy bien de verdad, ya me espabilaré —dije mientras le daba otro mordisco a mi tostaba y terminaba el café que me quedaba para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta —hasta luego.

Salí a la calle y lo primero que hice fue sacar mi iPhone para poner música. Todo era tan normal y tan diferente al mismo tiempo.

Los acordes de _Jasmin_ inundaron mis oídos en cuanto le di play. Esa canción siempre me animaba, daba igual la situación que fuera.

Caminé hacia el parque, como cada mañana para recortar camino hacia la parada de autobús. Estaba precioso, tal como recordaba, los cerezos en flor y los jazmines chinos me daban la bienvenida a su enigmática guarida de ensueño… ¿de dónde recuerdo yo esta sensación?

Los pétalos de sakura inundaban el aíre como copos de nieve, pero cálidos y con un irresistible aroma a primavera.

Algo dentro de mí hizo que sin darme cuenta me pusiera a cantar mientras atravesaba ese camino que se me hacía tan familiar. Dulce y resplandeciente, bañándome de rosados copos que me hacían cosquillas en las mejillas y en las manos al caer, pero que resbalaban perfectamente hasta depositarse en el suelo, a una velocidad de cinco centímetros por segundo.

Cuando terminó el recorrido del parque, divisé a lo lejos la parada del autobús. Y para mi desgracia, al autobús.

—¡No! —comencé a correr como una gacela, no pensé que llegaría pero lo hice y a demás, _aun faltaban tres personas por tickar antes de m_ _í_ _._

Sentí que alguien tiraba de mi brazo llamando mi atención. Me quité uno de los auriculares para poder escucharlo mejor y me giré a mirar a la persona que me hablaba.

—Disculpa, llevaba puesta la música y no te escuché, ¿qué… me decías?

Al girarme a mirarlo, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían en ese momento tan _real_. Era ese chico de más o menos mi edad, alto, de una complexión delgada pero atlética con músculos bien trabajados en sus brazos y su pecho, esa sonrisa cálida que me deslumbraba tanto dormida como despierta y esos ojos marrones que me miraban confundidos y algo dudosos.

—Disculpa que te moleste —dijo rascándose un poco la nuca con nerviosismo —sólo quería saber si este autobús para en la facultad de ciencias… Soy nuevo en la ciudad y todavía no sé muy bien como van las lineas de autobuses.

Yo asentí sonriendo mientras él me devolvía esa sonrisa y pasaba por delante de mí para pagar primero, yo lo imité y fui tras él para poder sentarme a su lado. No sé si esto tenía algo que ver con mi sueño o no. Pero no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Tal vez ese chico de ojos ambarinos, casi dorados a la luz del sol, no me hiciese volar literalmente —o sí, quien sabe— pero seguro que me podía hacer volar, de mil maneras diferentes, de mil formas que me hicieran delirar. Yo sería quien le hablara esta vez y yo sería la que le dijera; Ven conmigo, porque las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable.

Konnichiwa Minna-san ^^.

Bueno aquí está mi primer FanFic, espero que os haya gustado a los que lo hayáis leído hasta el final. :')

En cierto modo, esta pequeña historia tiene su parte de verdad, ya que está basada en un sueño que tuve hace un tiempo, exactamente igual a como lo cuento en el relato, de forma argumental claro está, los pequeños detalles (y el lemon xD) me los he sacado de la manga y otros detalles relacionados con Sakura y Shaoran también (el globo y la pluma estaban xD y fue la parte mas random del sueño sin duda). Ha sido el sueño más real que he tenido en mi vida, y no sé si algún día se convertirá en un sueño premonitorio como le ha pasado a Sakura (ojalá me encontrase con Shaoran en el autobús xD) pero me desperté con una sonrisa y estuve todo el día pensando en el maldito sueño, por lo que tenía que escribirlo.

Gracias de nuevo por leer mi pequeño diario de los sueños ^^ espero que os animéis a dejar reviews, me gustaría saber la opinión de aquellas personas que leyeron mis locuras xD y si gusta, tal vez adapte otro sueño extraño que tuve otra vez. Tengo muchos sueños extraños xD

Arigato gozaimashita! :3

Mattane!

21


End file.
